Ultimate Smash Showdown
Ultimate Smash Showdown,(often abbreviated as USS and known in japan as Kyūkyoku no sumasshu taiketsu, 究極のスマッシュ対決) is a fan-made smash bros game currently in development by new games designer, thekrillmaster. it has been stated that USS is going to take elements of gameplay from the likes of Super Smash Bros Melee (ssbm) and Super Smash Flash 2 (ssf2) and also taking on new gameplay elements as well as attempts in making one of the 'best Smash Bros fan games ever'. the full game is set to be released in 2020 , with various different demos being released beforehand with each demo adding brand new characters, stages, items and every-now-and-then new modes for player to try out, enjoy and criticize. Gameplay The gameplay of USS is said to go along the speed of super smash bros melee and super smash flash 2 with many returning techniques such as wavedashing, dash-dancing and effective ledge-guarding. Just like all smash bros games, after the original, each character is going to have 9 standard attacks(inc. smash attacks), 5 standard aerial attacks, 4 special moves as well as the ability to shield, roll, dodge, air-dodge, grab, grab-attack, and then throw in 4 different directions and a unique final smash to finish their foes off. The AI of the CPUs will be of mixed value with lvl 1 CPUs being easy to combo and beat and lvl 9 CPUs being more challenging and defensive. USS is going to have mostly balanced gameplay with skills and techniques that are easy to master whether you are a beginner, casual or professional player, allowing players of all or no skill to have lots of fun trying out new ways to play. Every character in the game will have their own play style with each having their own strengths and weaknesses which can vary between the characters size, speed and brute force. Just like traditional smash bros games, characters during the gameplay of USS will have a percentage counter as their 'health'. you must knock player off the stage in order to gain the most points. the player with the most points by the end of the match wins. The higher your percent the lower your survival rate. Of course you will be able to choose to have stock or timed battles. stock battles referring to the amount of lives the player has and must be the last one standing in order to win and timed battles referring to the amount kills the player must get in order to win the battle before the time runs out. The maximum amount of lives the player can have is 99 and the maximum amount of time is 99 minutes. Unlike most fighting games what makes smash bros games different other then the wide range of playable fighters is that there are items which can really change the entire serious tone to a more playful and gimmicky tone. final smashes also make a return. some characters will have more than one final smash. this is because various characters will have alternate characters as alternate costumes or even just because they have a range of possible final smashes in the games they appear in.There are also going to be many gags and references to other games. if you get a combo of 10 hits or more on an opponent the words 'HOLY SHIT' will appear in the middle of the screen with the announcer from killer instinct saying 'Ultra Combo!!!!!!'. Another gag,if you manage to finish an opponent with your final smash in stock battle the announcer from Mortal Kombat will say 'Fatality' on the results screen. For now this is all, but there are many more gags and references for you to see for yourself whilst playing the game. Have fun finding out what they are. Modes Solo Play Classic Mode Classic mode returns once again to follow the tradition of all smash bros games. In classic mode you go through 10 different challenges and you will also be able to choose from 6 different difficulties making each higher difficulty more daunting then the last. Some challenges may include 'break the targets' and 'board the platforms'. We have also decided to add a new gameplay mechanic dubbed 'Peril Pearls'. On higher difficulties the peril pearls mechanic will come into play. this could either help your opponent or hinder you, making this a real game changer for players. as stated before you will be able to choose from 6 different difficulties. These include Effortless (lvl 1), Easy (lvl 2), Medium (lvl 4), Hard (lvl 5 and lvl 6), Extreme/Intense (lvl 7 and 8) and Ultimate* (lvl 9 - lvl 11). On ultimate difficulty two pearls will come into play both hindering you and helping your opponents making this a formidable difficulty for both beginners and professional players. just like all editions of classic mode on the very last round you have to face master hand. on higher difficulties master hand will learn new attacks, have increased stamina, power and even summon his old friend crazy hand to make your life a living hell. Adventure Mode Returning from melee and brawl, adventure mode is back. Just like Super Smash Bros Brawl the adventure mode will have a map. This time around the map will look more like that of the super mario bros series. there will be six different levels from a wide array of universes. many of these levels will be very large in size and contain wide range of secrets (secrets to finding and exploring new locations as well as unlocking new characters to try out). Just like classic mode you will be able to choose from 6 different difficulties. On higher difficulties of adventure mode there will be more enemies, stronger and faster opponents as well as increasingly hard level designs.In the last round of adventure mode you will have to face a boss character. depending on how well you actually did (score wise) in adventure mode the boss character will change, meaning that the higher your score is the harder the boss is. Stadium It has been confirmed that Stadium mode will make a return to USS with classic mini games such as home-run contest, multi-man smash, break the targets and board the platforms. Home-Run Contest Home run contest makes its return to USS. in this mode you have 10 seconds to build up as much damage on a sandbag as quickly as you can, and then using the home run bat the send the sandbag flying across the stadium. you never know but you may even find trophies on the track as well. Multi-man Smash In multi-man smash you must put all your skills to the test and take down as many alloys as you can before the time runs out or before you die. you will be able to choose from six different modes. these include 10-man smash, 100-man smash, 3-minute smash, 15-minute smash, cruel smash and endless smash. as you can see as each of these modes become progressively harder when you go further along.cruel and endless smash have no time limit or maximum kill count meaning that you must take down as many opponents as you can before you die. the difference between the two is that cruel smash has items with fairly friendly alloys whereas endless smash has no items with alloys that corner you and show no mercy. Break the Targets Break the targets is back with more levels than ever before. In this mode you must break 10 targets as quickly as you possibly can within the given time limit, die and you must start all over again. This time around you will be able to choose from five universal levels (for all characters) and then one character specific level as a sixth. the universal levels will be of five different difficulties. each of these levels will get considerably harder allowing you to assess more ways to take on a more strategic approach. each level will have there own unique design that in one way or another will be related to the colour of the target itself. The character specific levels will be level 6 making these levels much more difficult then the universal target stages. the break the targets mini-game will also appear as a bonus stage in classic mode to increase your overall score. Each character specific stage will add a new level of difficulty to target smash so try them all and see which one you can finish the fastest. Board the Platforms Returning from the original smash bros, board the platforms is another confirmed mini-game for USS. there will only be one level available. It will be mediocre in difficulty so do not expect it to be a breeze. What you must do here is you must jump on 10 platforms that a scattered all around the stage as quickly as you can within the time limit. You must use all your platforming skills if you want to finish this quickly. Event Match Event match is back, bigger and better than before. Every single character will have there own event match and in one way or another it will be related to the games they appear in. there will also (every now and then) be all star mode events where you would face 10 characters at once. luckily you will be able to choose your own character but you only have one life and on higher difficulties the CPU will be much more difficult to beat. All-star mode and Training mode are both confirmed to return in USS. Versus Mode Smash in this mode you get to choose from a wide array of characters, you can have up to five opponents and play against your friends. there are over 60 stages to choose from and you can also adjust the amount items, stock and time you can have during the match. you can also choose to have a stock battle, timed match or even a coin battle. the only characters available are the ones that you have unlocked through gameplay and you can also adjust the difficulty of opponents ranging from lvl 1 to lvl 9. Special Smash This mode is incredibly similar to 'Smash' but what makes this mode different is that you will be able to adjust/modify the characters appearance and the way they play. for example choosing the 'metal' option will cause all characters to appear metal during gameplay, causing them to be much stronger but fall much faster, or choosing 'stamina' will give all the players health that goes down instead of up meaning that the first character that reaches 0hp will have been KO'd and lost the battle. Tourney This mode is not 100% confirmed to be in USS just yet. here you can hold tournaments with up to 64 players with CPU's or friends. the tournament style will be elimination. if the opponent loses even once they are out of the tourney. the winner will earn a brand new character trophy as well as a generic trophy as well. Arena Mode Taken right out of ssf2, Arena mode also makes its debut in USS. Arena is a brand new game mode where players will take part in various sorts of mini-games that will test their skills to the max. Below are a few of the confirmed mini-games that will be found in this mode Sandbag Soccer Sandbag soccer is a two player game where the players must try to get the sandbag item into the opposing players goal. As you and the sandbag becomes more damaged it becomes easier and easier to attack but much harder to defend. Race to the finish As the title suggests in this game mode player must use all their platforming skills to get to the finish line as quickly as possible before their opponent.This mini-game will support up to four players and whilst playing the mini-game many item boxes will be scattered around the stage to help you or your opponent get to the end. by the time the full game is released you will be able to choose from eight different levels that will have different sets of difficulties and require different sets of platforming skill. Theres no point in choosing the fastest character because all characters go at the same speed other then when they are behind in which they do go a little bit faster than normal. Explosive Volleyball In this four-player mini-game you play a game very similar to the likes of volleyball only two small changes. You have to smack around a giant bomb around instead of a beach ball and instead of points you have lives...... yeah. so the main purpose is simple you or your team must be the last one standing. If you lose you or your team dies. each time you lose a point you lose a life. Items can come into play during this mode but it is very restrictive to which items you can use. More mini-games will be confirmed soon........... There's also another game mode in the works.its yet to be confirmed as there are still many ideas that must be looked through and discussed but this will be a brand new original idea. Characters It is confirmed that in USS there are going to be over 60 playable characters. Many characters from the entire smash bros series will make a return (including the likes of clones, in which some of them will have entirely different movesets) as well as brand new characters from entirely new series. Below shows a list of characters that are 100% confirmed to make a return or debut in this game: